Rahasia dan Sepasang Cinta
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: Sakura jadi anak baru di sekolah Naruto. Apa jadinya jika Sasuke yang merupakan musuh-sejak-pandangan-pertama Naruto ternyata adalah mantan Sakura dan malah sekarang menyukai Naruto? Oneshoot. SasuFemNaru. Review please...


Rahasia dan Sepasang Cinta

**Pair** : Sasufem!Naru, ItaSaku

**Rate** : K aja ah..

**Genre** :Romance, Humor, Friendship,

**Warning** : Twins!Itachi-Sasuke, Fem!Naru, OOCness, Full!gaje-ness. ALUR LAMBAT! Miss Typo Merajalela. The most of ALL: **DON'T LIKE PLEASE READ DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto buat aku aja ya Pak Masashi, ya…. *puppy eyes no jutsu* *Bletak! *dilempar CPU*

**Summary** : Naruto yang sedang kerepotan karena Sasuke mati-matian mengejarnya, berkenalan dengan seorang gadis manis melalui sebuah buku yang jatuh. Ternyata gadis itu adalah mantan Sasuke yang masih mencintai pemuda raven itu. Naruto juga mempunya sebuah identitas rahasia yang bisa mengganggu ketenangan sekolahnya jika sampai rahasia itu terbongkar. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto ketika ternyata Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai kakak? Dan apakah Naruto menerima tantangan Sasuke yang bisa mengungkap identitas rahasianya?

**Konoha International Senior High School, 10:20 Am**

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor menuju kelas seusai istirahat. Namun masih sempat melihat, sebuah buku jatuh dari pelukan seorang gadis. Karya Ernest Hemingway. Disusulnya gadis berambut pink itu.

"Hei, bukunya jatuh." Panggil Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh.

"Eh, oh iya. Terima kasih." Gadis itu tersenyum. Naruto tidak melihat lambang nama kelas di dada kiri jas gadis itu.

"Anak baru ya?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah diterima di XII IPA 2. Aku Sakura" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Mendadak Naruto mendengar derap langkah sepatu yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, gitu. Eh, aku duluan ya? Ada yang mengejarku. Sampai jumpa." Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Sakura mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyenggol bahu Sakura dengan keras hingga Sakura dan buku-bukunya terjatuh. Sakura mendongak, Sasuke!

"Hati-hati." Ucap Sasuke dingin disertai tatapan tajam menusuk sebelum meninggalkan Sakura tanpa membantunya berdiri. Sakura shock untuk beberapa saat.

"Nggak mungkin, aku pasti salah. Itu nggak mungkin." Sakura bergumam sendirian di tengah Koridor.

**Konoha International Senior High School, 01:45 Pm**

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Sakura melangkah diiringi teman-teman lamanya, Ino dan Tenten. Ino dan Tenten masih terus saja membicarakan Sasuke sebagai The Most Wanted Boy, dan keberuntungan Sakura mendapatkannya di Kelas 9 dulu, sebelum Sakura pergi ke Austria. Mereka berdua kemudian beralih membicarakan fashion. Sakura merasa muak dengan itu dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik, gadis yang ditemuinya saat istirahat tadi.

"Eh, aku duluan ya, aku ada janji nih, bye…" Kata Sakura cepat sambil berlalu menghampiri seseorang.

"Heh? Itu kan Namikaze Naru? Masa sih Sakura ada janji sama orang kaya dia?" kata Tenten.

"Ada hubungan apa sih seorang Haruno sama gembel kaya dia?" Ino protes, entah pada siapa.

Sementara itu, Sakura mendekati Naruto.

"Hei, kamu cewek yang tadi kan?" Sapa Sakura.

"Eh, kamu ya, anak baru tadi kan? Kalau nggak salah namamu Sakura ya?" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum empat jarinya.

"Iya. Nama kamu siapa?" Sakura bertanya dengan riang.

"Aku Naru Namikaze. Kamu Sakura Haruno kan?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Mata Emerald Haruno khasmu itu loh…"

"Oh, iya juga. Eh, boleh minta tolong nggak nih?"

"Apa?"

"Ano, aku lagi menghindari teman-temanku, aku bosan sama mereka, jadi aku tadi bilang kalau aku ada janji sama kamu. Please ya, kamu temanin aku." Pinta Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Makasih banget," Sakura spontan memeluk Naruto sambil tersenyum geli dalam hati mengira-ngira reaksi Ino dan Tenten jika melihat ini. Berikutnya Sakura menggandeng lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya ke parkiran yang pastinya melewati Ino dan Tenten yang masih bengong dari tadi.

"Ino, Tenten, aku duluan ya, ada janji sama Naru. Bye-bye." Sakura melambai dengan santai. Tak peduli Ino dan Tenten yang melongo dengan sorot mata horor.

"Sasuke Lovers sama Sasuke Haters jalan berdua? Katakan padaku Ino, Apakah mataku perlu memakai kacamata minus tujuh?" Tenten menarik-narik lengan Ino pelan.

"Aku tak percaya penglihatanku sendiri Tenten. Katakan padaku, apa besok Sasuke akan mencium seseorang di tengah lapangan disaksikan kepala sekolah yang malah tertawa?" Ino menjawab dengan bahasa dramatis.

Tak ada yang tau jawabannya. Sementara Sakura dan Naruto telah meluncur dalam Honda Jazz silver metalik milik Sakura.

**Konoha Mall Square. 02:00 Pm**

"Ne, Sakura. Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Protes Naruto ketika mereka sudah duduk di Elita Café .

"Tadi kan kamu udah nolongin aku. Sekarang aku traktir kamu makan siang. Ayo pilih aja." Sakura menyodorkan daftar menu.

"Ok deh. Hmm, nggak ada ramen ya? Aku pilih sama kaya Sakura aja deh." Sakura terkikik geli. Ramen? Di Elita Café? Wuah, apa Sasuke Uchiha akan bicara sepuluh kalimat dalam satu nafas besok? Pikir Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Mbak," Sakura memanggil pelayan. "Pesan Sandwich pake saus tomat sama salad dan tomat segar dua porsi ya, minumnya jus tomat dua." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi.

"Ano, Sakura hobi tomat ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dulu aku benci tomat, tapi pacar aku suka banget sama tomat. Jadi ya, aku berusaha buat suka juga." Jawab Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh, kebalikan dari aku ya, dulu aku sangat suka tomat. Tapi sejak bertemu dia, aku benci semua hal yang dia suka, termasuk tomat." Balas Naruto.

"Oh, kamu nggak suka tomat ya? Aku ganti aja ya pesanannya?" Kata Sakura.

"Eh, nggak usah. Nggak pa-pa kok. Lagian tomat kan sehat buat mata sama kulit." Naruto jadi risih sendiri.

"Oh, kamu minus ya? Kirain kenapa kok pakai softlens." Balas Sakura.

"Hee, kok tau aku pakai softlens?" Naruto heboh sendiri.

"Ya iya lah. Warna mata asli itu tetap aja beda kalau dibandingin sama softlens." Sakura tersenyum geli memandang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda itu.

"Mbak, ini pesanannya." Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan, untuk kemudian pergi setelah Sakura langsung membayar bill-nya.

"Ayo Naru, silakan." Kata Sakura. Mereka pun makan sambil bercerita.

"Eh, Naru punya Idola nggak? Artis atau penyanyi gitu? Aku sih ngefans berat sama The Dragon." Sakura bercerita.

"Oh, aku juga suka sama lagu-lagunya. Nggak melulu cinta-cinta, ada persahabatan, keluarga, masalah sekolah sampe masalah pelajaran dan PR dibuatnya lagu. Sakura paling suka siapa?"

"So pasti Sasuke Uchiha." Balas Sakura semangat.

"Oh, aku lebih suka Itachi Uchiha, kembarannya." Naruto berusaha mengimbangi. Yah, Itachi baik kok sama dia.

"Ya, dia lebih ramah sih, tapi Neji juga cool kok, terus Deidara manis, Sasori imut, Shikamaru ganteng juga, Kiba juga boleh, Sai kalem dan Gaara oke punya. Mereka semua punya nilai ya?" Sakura menyebut personil The Dragon satu-satu.

"Pasti donk, kalau nggak ya mereka nggak bakal ada di The Dragon." Naruto mencoba bercanda.

"Iya juga ya. Eh, ada rambut rontok di bahumu, Naru. Sini kuambil. Lho, tapi kok pirang? Rambutmu kan hitam?" Cecar Sakura. Naruto terbelalak melihatnya.

"Ano, eto..mungkin, aku tadi papasan dengan Deidara ya?" jawab Naruto terpatah-patah. 'Geez! Naruto, tak adakah alasan yang lebih logis?' Naruto protes pada otaknya sendiri.

'Hmm… ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku Naru. Rambut Deidara keemasan dan lurus, sementara rambut ini pirang matahari dan agak bergelombang,' pikir Sakura.

"By the way, kamu udah berapa lama pacaran dengan pacarmu yang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Umm, udah lama sih, jadiannya kelas 9, pas hampir UN. Terus aku pergi ke Austria, ikut orang tuaku. Jadinya aku ninggalin dia." Jawab Sakura.

"Ooh. Pasti dia beruntung banget dapat pacar secantik Sakura." Puji Naruto tulus.

"Hahaha, yang ada aku juga yang beruntung dapatin dia. Terus, pacar Naru sendiri gimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nggak ada. Aku sih, single sejak lahir." Balas Naruto dengan santai.

"Aduh, masa sih cewek secantik Naru nggak punya pacar? Kalau orang special ada kan? Paling tidak lebih dari teman sedikit." Kejar Sakura, sepertinya dia benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis didepannya itu.

"Beneran loh. Kalau yang special sih, ada orang yang malahan kurang dari teman. Dia itu musuh-sejak-pandangan-pertama deh."

"Yang ada cinta pada pandangan pertama kali….." Mereka tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba saja…

"Naru-chan! Makan kok tidak mengajak-ku?" kata seseorang sembari menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Siapa sih lo? Siapa sih lo? Ngga kenal deh gue! Ngga usah SKSD deh ya." Jawab Naruto ketus.

Sakura membeku. "Sasuke?"

"Ck." Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura. "Hei Naru-chan kalau aku menang pertandingan berikutnya, yang aku minta ciuman pertamamu ya?"

"No way! Menjauhlah!" sentak Naruto gusar.

"Oh, ayolah Naru sayang." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto berdiri, kesabarannya habis.

"Aku… membencimu." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tertajam dan terdingin yang pernah dikeluarkannya. "Ayo pergi Sakura." Katanya kemudian sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Oh, aku mencintaimu juga." Sahut Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, menegakkan badannya. Sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang merasa aneh pun menoleh. Dilihatnya Sakura menunduk dengan air mata mengalir.

"Sakura?" Naruto memegang lengan Sakura perlahan.

"Na-Naru…. Pacarku yang kutinggalkan itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha!" Teriak Sakura.

"A-ap-Apa?" Naruto terkejut. Ralat, sangat, sangat, sangat terkejut. Sejak tadi mereka membicarakan orang yang sama.

"Huh? Bukankah kita sudah putus ketika di bandara setahun setengah yang lalu Nona Haruno," Sahut Sasuke.

"Hanya kau yang memutuskanku sepihak! Hanya kau yang menganggap kita putus! Aku tidak! Mengertilah perasaanku Uchiha!" Balas Sakura.

"Bahkan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa hanya kau yang menganggap kita jadian! Aku tidak! Aku tanya kau apakah kau mengerti perasaanku saat itu, saat kau menjadikanku bahan taruhan teman-teman segengmu Nona Haruno! Aku bahkan tidak merusakmu meski aku bisa, itu karena aku punya hati, Haruno!" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya yang gemetar mencari sandaran dan menemukan bahu Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau hargai perasaan cewek. Sakura tulus Sasuke! Aku yakin pertaruhan itu hanya jalan agar ia bisa lebih dekat denganmu." Naruto berusaha menengahi.

"Begitu huh? Bukan karena gengsi saja?" Sasuke berkata mengejek. Dan….

PLAAKK!

Naruto menampar Sasuke. Mata Sasuke berkilat, memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang kentara. Bukan pipinya yang sakit. Tidak. Ia sering berlatih sparring di Dojo. Atau ribut hingga berkelahi di jam olahraga. Tapi itu main-main. Jika Naruto menamparnya demi membela sesama cewek, itu lain hal. Kali ini hatinya yang sakit.

"Aku sebagai cewek lebih tau Sasuke. Okelah, mungkin gengsi itu ada, tapi dengar, cewek nggak mungkin sembarangan milih orang, mereka pasti milih nilai. Dan mereka nggak mungkin merusak. Nggak kayak cowok! Seharusnya kamu tu bangga!"

"Bangga jadi taruhan? Non sense! Oke kalau cara pikir kamu seperti itu. Sekarang juga aku rela ngasih Konoha Mall Square ini ke kamu asal kamu mau jadi pacar aku! AKU CINTA KAMU, NAMIKAZE NARU!" Teriak Sasuke, mereka membuat scene.

TWITCH!

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul dikening Naruto.

"Sayangnya. Ngga semua hal bisa kamu beli dengan uang, Mr. 'Besar-Kepala' Uchiha!" Naruto berkata dengan nada ditekan. Dingin. Matanya menantang onyx Sasuke untuk beberapa saat sebelum menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu besok, Dobe." Sasuke malah memasang devil smirk andalannya.

.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf kalau aku nyakitin kamu." Kata Naruto begitu mereka berada di dalam mobil. Spontan Sakura memeluk Naruto.

"Nggak Naru. Aku bahkan terimakasih banget sama kamu. Berkat kamu aku tau kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang tepat buat aku." Balas Sakura.

"Ano, Sakura jangan menyetir dulu ya. bisa bahaya." Kata Naruto.

"Ne, Naru bisa nyetir?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak, tapi seseorang bisa." Jawab Naruto santai, dan menyambungnya dalam hati, 'semoga juga bisa mengusir kesedihan di hatimu, Sakura.' Naruto mengeluarkan Hp-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo,-kamu lagi di mana?-Ano, bisa minta bantuan?-butuh seorang sopir tampan yang bisa dipercaya.—tolong cepat,-terima kasih."

"Jangan khawatir Sakura, dia bisa dipercaya kok. Maaf ya, soalnya aku harus segera pulang. Sebentar lagi dia datang kok," Kata Naruto dengan seringai jahil.

"Ne, kau punya tujuan lain sepertinya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang kita keluar." Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura mau tak mau menurut. Dan….

"Tolong ya, Itachi."

"ITACHI?" Sakura terkejut. Itachi hanya tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat kaget. Diam-diam Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kini tinggal masalahnya dengan Sasuke yang belum selesai.

**Konoha International Senior High School, 07:40 Am**

Naruto mengawasi murid-murid yang masuk ke KISHS dari teras lantai dua di depan kelasnya. Hari ini Naruto memakai kacamata. Jangan tanya kenapa, dia ingin cepat-cepat berangkat sekolah dan melihat hasil 'pekerjaan'-nya kemarin hingga tidak sabaran untuk memasang softlens. Hari ini hari sabtu. Setelah senam, akan ada acara khusus yang berupa pertunjukan bakat khusus.

Naruto terkikik geli melihat keributan dibawah. Well, Itachi Uchiha datang bersama Sakura Haruno. Terkejut? Aku tidak. (Ya jelas lah, kan gue juga yang nulis! *dilempar CPU*)

"Wuaa! Itachi sama si Haruno!"

"Itachii!"

Teriakan Fans Itachi memaksa Naruto untuk menutup telinga.

"Ckck… Trikmu berhasil, Dobe." bisik seseorang di telinga Naruto. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tau siapa itu.

"Menjauh dariku, Teme." Balas Naruto. Datar dan dingin.

"Siapa sih lo? Siapa sih lo? Nyuruh-nyuruh gue?" Jawab Sasuke. Dan…

"AARGGHH!" Sasuke berteriak kesakitan. Naruto sendiri pergi setelah menginjak kaki Sasuke.

Dua orang didekat mereka sibuk menggosip.

"Itu ya, cewek yang menolak Sasuke kemarin? Manis juga."

"Lebih cantik dari Sakura."

"Psst, aku punya videonya lo."

"Eh, sudah beredar di Youtube?"

"Iya…"

**Konoha International Senior High School, 08:30 Am**

Senam telah selesai, ada pertunjukan khusus dari The Dragon yang jarang bisa tampil di sekolah.

"Okay semuanya….! Hari ini hari bebas! Ada pertunjukan special dari The Dragon!" Sasuke selaku kapten membuka acara.

"KYAAA!" teriakan para fans membahana.

Sakura hanya bertepuk tangan menyemangati Itachi. Ino dan Tenten sudah membentuk pasukan sendiri.

Naruto? Keasyikan menganalisis dan mengisi soal-soal matematika tanpa terganggu teriakan fans yang bisa mencabut gedung sekolah hingga ke akar-akarnya-?-.

Satu lagu selesai ditampilkan oleh The Dragon.

"Baiklah, kita iklan dulu. Beri applaus yang meriah untuk Itachi Uchiha yang baru jadian dengan Sakura Haruno!" Sasuke cengar-cengir bisa mengerjai kakak kembar dan mantan pacarnya. "Silahkan kepada Itachi untuk mengkonfirmasi hal ini." Skak matt. Sakura dan Itachi sama-sama blushing.

"Kepada Sakura Haruno, kekasihmu ini memohon agar dikau sudi menjejakkan kaki di panggung sederhana tapi penuh cinta kita ini." Kata Itachi yang disambut teriakan fans-nya. Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar kalimat puitis Itachi yang rasanya berfrekuensi sama dengan frekuensi keluarnya Justin Bieber memakai rok mini pink berjoget Chaiya-Chaiya bersama Sadam Husein. Orochimaru selaku kepala sekolah hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Kakashi-sensei malah sibuk menggoda Iruka-sensei, berusaha mencuri ciuman dari kekasihnya itu.

Sakura yang mati kutu memilih balas dendam pada Naruto. Direbutnya LKS matematika dan pena Naruto dan dilemparnya sembarangan. Tangan Naruto ditariknya menuju panggung. Naruto hanya bengong. Sasuke memberikan mic-nya kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah, kepada Fans Itachi, minta maaf karena telah mencuri hati pengeran kalian. Tapi sejujurnya, aku sangat berterima kasih atas ketulusan Itachi, dan aku akan berusaha mencintainya setulus yang aku bisa," Kata Sakura santai. Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang masih cengok.

"Ya, kalau ditanya sejak kapan, jawabannya adalah sejak kemarin. Setelah insiden pertengkaran kemarin. Bisa kalian tonton di Youtube. Saya sendiri tidak tau siapa yang sudah kurang ajar merekamnya," kata Itachi melirik Sasori.

"Ok," potong Sasori yang paling tidak tahan disindir. "Saya yang merekamnya. Tapi ini semua tak lepas dari campur tangan seorang Namikaze Naru. Saya ingin bertanya. Darimana Miss Namikaze tau jika Itachi menyukai Sakura? Dan sudah berapa lama" Sasori memberikan Mic pada Naruto.

"Kurang tau pasti berapa lama, yang jelas…."Mata Naruto berkilat jahil sebelum merebut hp Itachi."sejak saya melihat wallpaper Hp ini yang tidak pernah diganti. Potoshop editan pula. Saya dekat dengan Itachi sejak kelas X, jadi sekalipun dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, saya bisa menebaknya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke selaku mantan pacar Sakura Haruno, apa reaksi Anda?" Naruto memberikan mic pada Sasuke.

"Reaksi saya positif," Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Saya malah merasa senang dan lega. Jujur selama ini saya lebih menganggap Sakura sebagai kakak. Yang sekarang resmi sebagai calon kakak ipar saya." Sasuke berhenti sejenak melihat Sakura mengangkat tangan meminta waktu bicara.

"Saya punya tantangan untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Bisakah kau ulangi kata-katamu kemarin di Konoha Mall Square. Sekarang." Tantang Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto? Pucat.

"Ada waktunya, Miss Haruno. Sekarang, aku punya tantangan menarik. Aku punya musik Tchaikovsky Symphony No.6 The Pathethique. Adegan The Nutcracker. Now, Would you dance with me, Princess Clara?" Tantang Sasuke.

Naruto kembali pucat. Adegan itu ada di Film The Princess and The Curse. Sasuke akan menyadari gerakannya dan mengetahui identitas rahasianya. Tapi jika tidak, Ugh! Seorang Uzu-, ehm, Namikaze tidak pernah lari dari tantangan. Naruto melepas jas-nya dan menitipkannya pada Sakura, lalu menggulung lengan kemeja putih pendeknya. Setelah itu melepas sepatunya dan memakai toe-shoes yang disiapkan Sasuke.

Musik diputar dan mereka menari. Balet. Semua orang terdiam terpaku. Gerakan mereka sangat indah. Mereka terhanyut tanpa bersiap bahwa sebentar lagi kejutan yang lebih mengejutkan akan ditampilkan oleh Sasuke.

Di akhir lagu, secara mengejutkan Sasuke melepas kuncir ekor kuda dan kacamata Naruto. Tak lama berselang, tampaklah warna mata dan rambut asli Naruto. Kuncir dan kacamata itu adalah penemuan Naruto yang bisa mengubah warna rambut dengan prinsip cahaya pada serat fyber. Sementara kacamatanya menggunakan lensa khusus seperti bahan softlens.

Kini yang tampak adalah seorang gadis manis berambut pirang bermata Aquamarine. Konoha International Senior High School speechless massal.

"U-UZUMAKI NARUTO?" Teriak Sakura dan yang lainnya.

"Ya, inilah dia Ratu dunia entertainment kita Uzumaki Naruto yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya dibalik nama Namikaze Naru demi ketenangan sekolahnya." Sasuke berorasi. Kali ini memakai mic portable yang disematkan dipunggungnya. Naruto juga memakainya.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Hari ini disaksikan seluruh sekolah, bahkan juga kepala sekolah dan seluruh staff pengajar. Aku Sasuke Uchiha memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Karena dirimu telah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan aku ingin kau menerimaku. Karena aku tau sebenarnya kau juga menyukaiku. Mungkin juga mencintaku meskipun kau berusaha mengingkari itu. Atau bahkan kau tidak menyadarinya. Hatiku tidak pernah terbuka untuk yang lain dan hidupku tersedia hanya untukmu. AKU MENCINTAIMU UZUMAKI NARUTO! JADILAH PACARKU!" Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa jeda. Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi senyap.

'sepertinya pemikiranku kemarin menjadi kenyataan.' Sakura sweatdrop.

"A-Aku…" Rasanya Naruto butuh belajar mengucapkan kosa kata.

"Just say 'YES' or 'NO." Kata Sasuke memberi clue.

Naruto bingung sangat. Kepalanya pusing seketika. Ia tidak pernah memperkirakan ini. Beberapa pemikiran asing dan aneh memenuhi otaknya. Dan akhirnya ia memilih mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Yes."Jawabnya singkat. Dengan muka datar karena bingungnya dia akan memakai ekspresi apa. Namun itu cukup membuat Sasuke bergerak maju, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Teriakan, sorakan dan tepuk tangan para fans mengiringi mereka menyambut dunia baru. Orochimaru-sensei terpingkal-pingkal mengingat orasi panjang Sasuke tadi. Sepuluh kalimat dalam satu nafas Sasuke? Itu REKOR!

Tenten melihat Kepala sekolah mereka dan menarik-narik tangan Ino.

"Ino, sepertinya kata-katamu kemarin jadi kenyataan."

Ino tak bisa menjawab karena terserang virus 3S a.k.a Shock, Sweatdrop and Speechless.

=======================THE END=================================

Nyahahaha… Review, review…. Ayo… jangan ragu-ragu….. Review yaaaa…. Pokoknya Review…! *Gubrak!*tepar karena disambit kunai sama Sasuke*


End file.
